This invention relates to an injection molded ski and a method for producing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel injection molded ski having excellent properties and an improved injection molding method for producing the same in which the ski is produced by using thermoplastic resin materials.
It is well known in the field of ski manufacturing that skis are produced by means of injection molding of thermoplastic resins. However, except simple and low-grade ones, it has been considered to be quite difficult to produce skis integrally through injection molding by using thermoplastic resins since the attaching of steel edges is not easy.
Further, when steel edges are attached to both the side edges of the sole plate or bottom running surface of a ski body with set screws, stress is set up in screw holes, and if the ski is bent too much, cracks are caused to occur in the portions of screw holes to result in the damage of the ski. Accordingly, even when a ski body and a sole plate are integrally formed together by injection molding, the strength of such ski is inferior to that of conventional ones and still more investigation for producing the injection molded skis is required.
The inventor of the present application has made eager and extensive studies on the production of skis through injection molding method, and as the result, the present invention has been accomplished.